Destined to Be
by writeliketheresnotomorrow
Summary: Nina's Gran sends Nina a box with belongings of her parents. Inside the box, Nina finds an ancient Egyptian prophecy. Will she be able to fulfill the prophecy? With the help of Sibuna, of course. Fabina ; Jara ; My First Story! ; Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before I start the story I would like to say that I am ****not**** posting a full summary inside. I want to keep the plot a little bit of a mystery. I will try to update as soon as possible, but cannot guarantee that I will be able to post a new chapter every day. I am constantly busy with school, family, friends, etc.**

_I do not own House of Anubis. I am just a crazed fan! (:_

_

* * *

_Fabian walked with me to my locker. "I'm going to put my books away, I'll be right back." He said, kissing my cheek. I nodded and put my French books back into my locker. Fabian was back in an instant. He held my hand, and we talked about the school day.

"So, what should we do as our topic on Ancient Greece?" Fabian asked. I tried to think of an idea. Jason had assigned us an important project on Ancient Greece due in three weeks. "Um, maybe a god or a goddess? The Greeks had created an entire mythology." I suggested.

He nodded, and then we walked in silence. The moment seemed, so awkward. Finally, when we were back at the house I broke the silence. "Do you want to do homework together?" He asked. I remembered that Amber had asked me if I wanted to go shopping after school.

"Well, I already said yes to Amber..." I explained. "Oh, that's okay." He said, walking to his room. I walked into the living room, where everybody was talking and doing homework together. "Nina!" Amber ran up to me as I was getting a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Yeah?" I asked, taking a sip from the water bottle. I put the cap back on and put it on the counter. "How about we leave at six, right after supper?" She said. "Okay," I said, remembering Fabian's offer. Amber went back into the living room and started talking to Patricia about Victoria Beckham.

I grabbed the water bottle and walked down the hall to Fabian's room. I knocked softly on the door. "Nina?" He asked, opening the door. "Amber said we're going to leave after supper, so, we can spend some time together." I said.

He smiled, and got out the Algebra assignment. I opened my bag and got out my Algebra assignment. We both did the work for the first problem, and then compared our answers. The time went by quickly, and we were already almost done with our work.

While putting away my Biology essay, I knocked my backpack and purse onto the floor. All of my books and personal belongings spilled onto the floor. I blushed a bright red, and picked everything up and put it away. Fabian helped me.

He smiled at me. I smiled back, and he leaned in and kissed me. It felt as if sparks began to fly in the air. Then, there was a loud pounding on the door, interrupting our perfect kiss. Fabian pulled away from me. I frowned, and walked over to the door with him. "Trudy told me to tell you it's time for supper." Amber said.

"Oh, okay. We'll be right there." Fabian said, getting my things from off his bed. "Thanks," I mumbled, dropping everything off in my room. Amber followed me. "You two are _so _perfect for each other!" She squealed. I felt my cheeks beginning to burn.

We heard someone calling from downstairs, it was Trudy. We both walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Everybody was sitting at the dining room table. Fabian had reserved me a seat; he could be such a gentleman at times.

I sat down. He wrapped his arm around me. Jerome and Alfie started to make kissy faces at us. Everybody began to laugh. I rolled my eyes at the two; they could be so immature at times. Trudy came into the room holding a large, steaming pot.

My stomach growled quietly. I had barely eaten anything for lunch. I placed a large portion of spaghetti on my plate. I felt like gobbling the entire thing down in one bite, but then Fabian would think I was a sloppy, un-mannered pig. I ate slowly.

"Nina, a _brand new _Aeropostale opened in town! We should _so _go there later." Amber said, excitedly. I nodded, taking a sip of my Coke. "Joy texted me earlier, she said she is coming back to school tomorrow!" Patricia announced. She seemed, Amber-level happy. This was the first time I had ever seen her this way.

"Is she coming back here to the Anubis house?" Mara asked. "No, she said she will be staying at the Ra house though." Patricia replied, disappointedly. She and Joy must have been really close. I finished eating, and took a quick glance at the clock. _6:15._

Amber got up and put her dishes in the sink. I followed her, and then slipped on my shoes in the Main Hallway. I went upstairs and grabbed a light jacket, it wasn't too cold outside earlier. I also grabbed my purse from off my bed.

Trudy waved goodbye to us, handing Amber a twenty dollar bill. We both thanked her, and walked outside. It had gotten a little windier outside, but it wasn't cold. Amber and I walked to the large iron gates in the front of the school. Memories of my first day here began to fill my mind. We crossed Main St. Wow, what a creative name for a street!

The small, average, English town looked very similar to that of an American one. There were many shops, cars, buses, and pedestrians walking along the sidewalk. Aromas from deli's and bakeries filled the air. We passed a small park with a large fountain and a couple of benches around it. Amber had to lead me to the Aeropostale store; I had never really been outside of the school grounds before.

We passed a small toy store, and then there was an Aeropostale store in sight. Amber's phone began to ring; she took it out of her purse and answered. "Hi dad," She said. "I'm shopping with my friend, Nina." "No, she just came to the school like, eight months ago."

We finally approached the store. "I have to go daddy, bye." She said, giving him a goodbye kiss into the phone. She put her phone away. "Sorry about that, my dad called." She apologized. "Its fine," I said, scanning through the pink tank tops. I was never really crazy for pink, I preferred purple, but hot pink wasn't too bad.

Amber grabbed a hot pink tank top from the rack, and put it over herself. She posed in the mirror, fixing her hair. I noticed pairs of skinny jeans a few feet down. I went to check them out. "Nina, wait up!" Amber ran up to follow me.

I scanned the tags for a pair in my size, and found one. I draped it over my arm, and looked for Amber. I found her looking at scarves, there was a two for one sale. I couldn't stand scarves; they always felt like they were trying to suffocate me.

I found a few tops and leggings and went to the counter to pay. I handed the cashier the twenty that Trudy had given us. "Have a good night." The lady said with a smile, handing me my bag. Amber was buying her clothes. I waited at the front door for her.

"That was so fun!" Amber piped up. She definitely got excited easily. We passed a small pretzel shop. Even after having a large dinner, my stomach still growled a little. "Pretzels?" I asked. She nodded and we both ordered a regular pretzel. The pretzels were good; they reminded me of the pretzels back home at the mall.

We walked back home, talking about shoes. Amber told me her father had bought her Uggs for her birthday, and she was so excited. She had always wanted a pair of Ugg boots. I had an old pair that I always used to wear during the winter. Now, I only wear them occasionally.

We arrived back at the school in a matter of minutes. It was starting to get dark out, the sun had set already. Victor would be angry if we arrived home very late. We finally arrived back at the house, and opened the door inside.

Jerome and Alfie were on cleaning duty, and they were in a full-out soapy water war. Patricia and Mick joined in, and then Fabian got splashed. He dumped a handful of soapy water over Jerome's head, soaking his hair.

Mick aimed for Mara, but missed, and hit Amber. "Mick!" Amber shrieked. She had told me earlier that she had gotten her hair done yesterday. "Oh, Ams, I'm sorry. I meant to hit…" Mick apologized. Amber just stormed upstairs angrily.

Everybody stopped after that. Fabian sat down next to me on the couch, wrapping his arms around me. The sleeves of his shirt were soaking wet with water. He shook his soaking wet hair like a puppy. I laughed, and covered my face as the water droplets hit me.

Trudy came downstairs to see why Amber had become so upset. "Oh my!" She said her mouth gaping open as she stared at the messy kitchen. Alfie and Jerome failed to wash any of the dishes, and just made the kitchen even messier.

Amber came back downstairs, her hair in a high ponytail. She ignored Mick, and sat down next to Alfie. Ever since the winter End of Year dance (referring to the fact that it was the week before winter break, celebrating New Year's Eve), the two had become more of a boyfriend and girlfriend, along with Fabian and I. Mara had dumped Mick and started to fall for Jerome. The two were now happily together.

Mara had her nose buried in a book. Trudy told Alfie and Jerome to clean up the kitchen or else they were grounded for the week. Mick couldn't stand any more of Amber's angry glares, so he went to his room. Patricia was busily texting Joy.

Fabian tapped my shoulder. I looked at him. "Want to go start our Ancient Greece project?" He asked. I nodded, and we walked upstairs to my room. I got my laptop off of the desk and turned it on. "What should our topic be?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, there were so many possibilities. Jason had made this project very open-ended, which was a good thing, and also a bad thing, because it would be difficult to chose a topic. "Should we do a god or goddess, or should we do something like, the Trojan War?" I asked.

"How about we do that, the Trojan War? We could make a model of the Trojan horse, write a narrative about what it was like to be a soldier inside the Trojan horse, and compose a report on the Trojan War, too." Fabian said. That sounded like a great idea.

"Okay, we should do that." I said, typing Trojan War into the search bar of Google. I scanned the websites that popped up, searching for a reliable source. Fabian and I spent the rest of the night researching facts about the Trojan War and Trojan horse. We copied down notes and the URLs to the sites we used on Microsoft Word.

At a quarter to ten, Victor made Fabian go back to his room. I got changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Amber was finishing brushing her hair; she had taken a shower, to get the water out of her hair… which didn't really make any sense.

"Wait, Amber, why did you take a shower?" I asked, confused. "Because Mick splashed soapy water all over me." She mumbled. "But, why would you wash water out of your hair?" I asked, still confused. Amber finally realized what I meant. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I… didn't think it out." She said, embarrassed.

I finished brushing my teeth and getting ready to go to sleep. Victor yelled from downstairs. "It is ten o'clock, you have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" I sighed and walked back into my room. Amber turned her lamp off and closed her eyes. I climbed under my covers, flipped the switch on my lamp, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. Please be sure to review, and give me some constructive criticism. That always helps! I will try to write and post the next chapter as soon as possible, but no promises that it will be up tomorrow, really sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, I don't own House of Anubis._

_

* * *

_

I tossed and turned in my bed throughout the night. I heard a whisper coming from up above. "Nina," A voice called for me. I got up and rubbed my eyes. A white, ghostly figure appeared at the foot of my bed. It was Sarah!

"Sarah," I whispered. She smiled and floated over my bed. "They left you the first clue." She said. That didn't make any sense. The mystery was over; I had hidden the Cup of Ankh underneath the school auditorium.

"Who left me a clue? Your parents?" I asked. Her figure began to slowly disappear in front of me. "Your parents," She mimicked me. My parents, they died in a car crash… what kind of clue could they have left me?

I spent the rest of the night lying awake in my bed, trying to figure out what Sarah had said. I didn't understand what she meant by that. They didn't leave me the first clue to the Cup of Ankh, Sarah did.

The sun's rays began to shine through the windows. I heard Amber wake up, she took of her beauty mask, and rubbed her eyes. "Is it time for breakfast yet?" She asked, groggily. I looked at my side table alarm clock. It read 7:00 AM.

"I guess Trudy must be almost done." I said, picking out an outfit. Amber got out of bed and yawned. I carried my clothes into the bathroom and got ready for the day. I walked down the stairs; I could hear voices from the dining room.

I walked inside the dining room. Patricia, Mara and Fabian were all chatting. I took the seat next to Fabian. Trudy was putting slices of toast on the large, center plate. I took a fork and grabbed two pieces of toast.

"Patricia, pass the syrup." I asked, pouring myself a glass of milk. "Mmhmm," She said her mouth full. She passed me the bottle of syrup. I drizzled a little over my toast. "Nina, want to walk to school together?" Fabian asked me.

"Okay," I said, smiling. I loved spending time with Fabian. He was so handsome, kind, understanding… "JOY'S COMING!" Patricia screamed, showing Alfie her phone. "Really," Mara asked, excited, but not nearly as excited as Patricia.

"Yeah, right now, she just finished breakfast!" Patricia said, her fingers flying across the mini keyboard of her phone. I looked at Fabian; he had a slight smile on his face. Patricia had hinted once that he liked her; I hoped that he liked me now, though.

The doorbell rang. Patricia's face lit up and she ran to the door, quickly embracing her best friend. The two hadn't seen each other since the dance, probably. Joy walked into the dining room, wearing the school uniform.

I got up from my chair and slowly walked towards her. Everybody was crowding around her. Amber, Alfie, and the rest of the house residents had come into the living room to greet her. "Hi, I'm Nina. I'm American." I introduced myself, giving a small smile.

Joy stared at me for a moment, and then mumbled "Hi," She then whispered something to Patricia's ear, and then Patricia nodded. I stopped smiling; she was probably saying something bad about me.

"Fabes," She said, hugging Fabian tightly. My stomach turned upside down, and did flip-flops. I felt like I was about to burst into tears. "Hi…" He said, pulling away from her gently. She looked upset at his action.

"Do you want to walk to school with me and Patricia?" Joy asked him with a flirty smile on her face. "Um, I'm already walking with Nina…" Fabian said, trailing off. He looked at the floor to avoid eye contact with her, so he wouldn't have to see her eyes becoming watery.

She glared at me, and then walked outside with Patricia. She seemed very annoyed at me. Fabian then looked at me. Everybody went back to eating their breakfast, they could feel the awkwardness.

"Um, I'm going to go get ready." I said, running upstairs to my room. "Ni-"He tried to stop me, but I kept going. I slumped down on my bed. What if he still had feelings for Joy? She obviously still has feelings for him!

I stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, and was interrupted by knocking on my door. "Can I come in?" Fabian asked. "Fine," I responded. He slowly creaked the door open, and sat down next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry, about the whole Joy episode. She, used to like me, and still does, I guess." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder. He softly kissed my cheek. "Do you… still have feelings… for her?" I asked, pausing after every few words.

"As a friend, but nothing more," He said, stroking my hair. I looked down at the wooden floor. "Nina?" "Yes?" I said, looking at him. He kissed me, putting his hands around my waist. I tangled my hands in his hair, messing it up. He still looked handsome, even with his hair messed up.

We continued kissing, his warm breath dancing on my tongue. "We have to go," He said, pulling away. "Oh," I put my backpack over my shoulder and held his hand as we walked downstairs. Alfie was talking to Jerome about aliens in the living room, and Amber and Mara were helping Trudy cleaning up.

"We're going to go." Fabian said, putting his jacket on. I decided to wear my Uggs today; it was supposed to be ten degrees colder outside today, according to the weather report. I put my jacket on and opened the front door. Trudy waved goodbye to us, and we closed the door behind us.

"Last night, I did some more research on the Trojan War for our project." Fabian said, we were walking past the Ra House. "Oh, good. We should start our report this weekend." "Yeah, that sounds great."

We walked a few more minutes and finally arrived at the school. Fabian walked me to my locker. I got out my History books for First Period and walked with Fabian to his locker. Sadly, Mr. Sweet had rejected Fabian's request to move our lockers right next to each other. We had the same exact schedule, though.

Fabian and I walked into the History classroom and sat in our usual seat, right in the middle of the room. Patricia and Joy were also waiting for class to start; they were texting, probably each other. Mr. Winkler walked in the room.

The first bell rang, signaling class to start. Amber and Alfie walked in, she was laughing at something he did. He was smiling, happily. Jerome and Mara were holding hands and took a seat right in front of Fabian and me.

Mr. Winkler started giving a lecture on the Peloponnesian War. I got out my notebook and started taking notes. He announced there would be a test this upcoming Tuesday, I clearly wrote that down in my notebook.

We got involved in a class discussion about the lesson, and then were assigned our homework. The next bell rang; Fabian and I got up from our seats and walked to our lockers. We met up again at the Algebra room, and sat next to each other again.

Alicia tapped my shoulder. I turned behind myself, and found her holding a note. Written on it, in Amber's girly script with heart dotted I's was my name. I opened the note under my desk and read it silently.

**Nina, Joy is starting rumors about you and Fabian. She is saying that you hit him and her and did other bad things… What did you do to get her so upset?**

Fabian peered over my shoulder to glance at the note. Upon reading it, his jaw dropped. " I never thought that _she _would do that." He mumbled, amazed. I felt my eyes beginning to get watery. I wiped my eyes, and tried really hard to be strong.

Why did Joy hate me? I never did anything to her. Fabian just likes me, I can't help it. I can't help that the teachers and her father kidnapped her. None of it was my fault.

The bell rang, and Joy gave nasty glares at me while I was waiting for Fabian at his locker. I turned to my side and blocked view of her with my hair. Fabian walked back over to me. "I think that's horrible and just plain wrong." He said.

I nodded, and we walked to our next class. The rest of the school day went on like that, Joy looked furious at me because Fabian didn't want to be with her, and other students passed rumors about me. I thought it couldn't get any worse, until lunchtime.

Joy accidently bumped into me, and my food spilled on her shirt. I apologized, but she just screamed at me to leave her alone and ran back to Patricia. Fabian felt really sorry for me, and told me he would talk to her after school.

After school, I walked home by myself instead. Fabian was trying to get her to stop being so mean. While I was doing my homework in the living room, the two walked up to me. "Nina, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay," I said, finishing the algebra equation. "Do you want to… start over?" Joy asked, playing with the friendship bracelet on her wrist. It was probably from Patricia. "O-kay," I said, looking up at her with a small smile. She smiled back.

"How about tomorrow night, we could watch a movie together?" She suggested. Tomorrow night was Friday. I would probably work with Fabian on the project this Saturday, so I was available tomorrow. "Sounds like fun." I nodded. She smiled and walked over to the other couch, starting her homework.

Fabian sat down next to me; I moved my books from taking up the entire couch. We all did our homework quietly, and then Amber walked in. "Oh my gosh, guess what!" She said excitedly. "Err, what?" I asked. "Mara's on TV!" She exclaimed, changing the TV channel to the news. Mara was standing next to Mr. Sweet on the news.

"Wow, cool!" Joy said, putting her books into her backpack and watching the screen. Mara went into a short speech about the fundraising program that our school would be holding next week. It was called Pences for Peace. It was similar to a fundraiser my elementary school used to donate to, Pennies for Peace.

We watched the quick interview and then the news went into a story about a young girl who was kidnapped from her own home. We put Spongebob Squarepants back on. "Well, that's nice. Are you going to participate?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, it seems like a nice cause." I said, finishing up the last question on my French assignment. My homework was done; I put all of my books back into my backpack and watched TV. Fabian finished his homework shortly after, and then we went to his room to do more research on our project.

"Last night, I found information on how to make a Trojan horse." He said, searching on his laptop. He got to the right page and showed me the image of the model. "What do we need?" I asked, studying the model. It didn't look too difficult to create.

"We get two tiny boxes and two toilet paper rolls. We Paper Mache on the cardboard boxes and then paint them brown to look like it is wooden." He explained. "Cool idea, let's gather the materials and make it on Saturday."

He agreed, and then we wrote an interview with Odysseus, the leader of the soldiers inside the Trojan horse. Fabian played Odysseus and I played the reporter. By the time we were done with the script for the interview, it was supper time. Trudy had made home-made pizza.

I took two slices of pizza and took a large bite out of the first one. They were delicious. I finished my two slices and then went to get more. There wasn't any left. "Alfie and Jerome finished off the pizza." Trudy informed me, walking in the room.

They always gobbled down all of the food in the house, along with Mick. Mick had like, ten servings of dinner. He was always running or training to be a professional athlete, and had a humongous appetite.

There wasn't really anything to do after dinner, so I went back up to my room and checked my e-mails. There was one new message in my Inbox. I opened it, to see who it was from and what it was about.

**Dear Nina,**

**I am so sorry I haven't written back to you in awhile. I have been spending a lot of time with my bingo buddies; I won a big game last Thursday! The prize was two hundred dollars! I also haven't called in a while, so I will try to do so by this weekend or maybe a little earlier. How has school been lately? I hope you have been enjoying yourself for the past few weeks since school started up again. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Gran **

I smiled. Gran had finally responded to my last e-mail, I had told her all about how Fabian and I were now dating. I typed back a long e-mail, explaining the Joy incident but then saying how we made up, and a little bit about the project Fabian and I were working on. I clicked the Send button and shut off my laptop.

I yawned, and decided to take a short nap. I fell asleep quickly, and began to dream about Fabian. Then, a fuzzy image appeared in my dream. It was my parents! They were both smiling and looking down at me from up above.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed in joy. They waved at me, and then whispered something to each other that I couldn't hear. Then, their figures started to fade away. "Nooo! Don't leave me!" I shrieked, and then everything went black.

Suddenly, I found myself lying on the floor of an Ancient Egyptian pyramid. There was a large island in the middle of a pool of lava, with only a small, but long stone path to get there. My Eye of Horus locket began to glow, and then I woke up.

I wondered what my dream could have meant. I was left puzzled. I noticed Amber was asleep in her bed, and it was dark outside and in the room. I flicked the switch on my lamp and looked at the clock. 3:18 AM.

I yawned, still tired, and fell back asleep. This time I didn't have any dreams. I just was in a peaceful, deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

I would like to give a huge thanks to all who reviewed this story. That really brightened up my day, and I greatly appreciate it! Please continue to review! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

_I. Don't. Own. House. Of. Anubis._

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and found myself in the corner of the hallway. I rubbed my eyes and wondered why I was in here. I walked back into my room. Amber was still asleep; it was only 5 in the morning. I guessed that I was sleepwalking, which was odd, I had never done that before.

I grabbed my laptop from off my desk and lifted the top off. It turned on; I waited for the page to load, and then selected my User Homepage. Luckily, my laptop was working speedily, so I didn't have to wait twenty minutes for it to turn on.

I went onto the Internet and checked my e-mails. There were no new messages. Gran must have not replied back yet to my last e-mail. I typed Trojan War into the Google search bar and did a little more research for the project.

I remembered that I had told Joy we would watch a movie tonight. I turned my laptop off and got dressed. I slowly crept downstairs, nobody was awake yet. Trudy was even still asleep. I sat down on the couch and read a book.

"Nina, sweetie?" Trudy tapped my shoulder. I was so focused in my book, I jumped at her touch. "Yeah," I said, placing my bookmark where I left off. I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"It's early, isn't it?" She asked, getting the milk and eggs from out of the refrigerator. "I woke up early; I guess last night I was sleepwalking…" I mumbled doodling on a blank piece of paper left on the counter.

She must not have heard me, because she didn't respond. I walked back into the living room, and finished up the chapter I was reading. Amber soon rushed down the stairs. "Trudy, Alfie is locked in the upstairs bathroom." She said.

I bit my lip, trying to avoid the urge to burst out laughing. Amber didn't have a serious face on, somebody had obviously pranked Alfie. She sat down next to me on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"What happened?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know, I just heard pounding on the bathroom door and asked who was in there. Alfie responded, saying something about Jerome and a prank?"

Trudy went upstairs to get the spare key to free Alfie. Soon, the rest of the house residents came downstairs, including Alfie. Alfie threw a hat at Jerome, angrily. Jerome grinned with pleasure. Mara was dazing dreamily into his eyes. He had pranked Alfie to impress her.

I walked over to Fabian, who was sitting at the dining room table studying an Astronomy book. I sat down next to him, and peered over his shoulder. He was reading about the constellation, Orion's Belt. I had never really been able to see constellations up in the sky, in New York City, there was too much light to see stars.

Amber sat down across from us. Fabian gently put his arm around me. "Aw," Amber cooed. Fabian and I both blushed, embarrassed. Trudy brought out breakfast, bacon and eggs. Fabian spilled water all over the tablecloth.

He sighed and went to get a paper towel. Victor walked into the room. "Mr. Rutter clean that spill immediately." He boomed. Fabian nodded, placing more paper towels down. "Ms. Martin, there is somebody on the phone to see you." He said, motioning for me to come into the Main Hall.

I sat down in the same chair I had on my first day, and picked up the phone. "Gran?" I mumbled into the phone. "Hi, Nina. How has everything been going?" Gran's friendly voice responded. I smiled, hearing her soft voice always made me feel better.

"Good, I wrote you an email." I reminded her; sometimes she forgot to check her e-mails. "Oh, great sweetie, I'll check it soon." She replied. "Okay, things have been normal. Well, more normal since the Chosen Hour." I said. Oh, I just remembered, I had never told Gran about the Cup of Ankh, or Sibuna, or anything.

"The Chosen Hour?" Gran asked, puzzled. "Oh, well, you see…" I sort of stalled, trying to think of how to explain the past couple of months. "This lady, Sarah, used to live in this house as a child. She said there was a treasure hidden here, and I found it and discovered I was the Chosen One and put the Cup of Ankh together." I briefly explained.

There was a long pause before her next response. "Nina?" She asked, making sure I was still on the line. "Yes Gran," "Your parents, they… they left you a box, of some of their possessions." Gran explained. I listened in amazement, my parents had died so long ago, I couldn't really remember them all that well.

"Oh," Was all I could think of saying. "I'll send you the box this week, I've never opened it before, they told me to give it to you." She said. "O-okay," I replied. Victor walked in the room, pointing at the old, wooden grandfather clock.

"Gran, I have to go. It's time for school." I apologized. "Oh, well goodbye sweetie. I'll e-mail you soon." She said, hanging up. I put the phone back on the hook and went upstairs to grab my backpack.

Fabian met up with me in front of the house. "Would you…" He said. I nodded before he could finish. He gave a flirty smile, and held my hand as we walked to the school. We ended up walking in silence, but I was okay with that.

When we arrived right in front of the school, he suddenly stopped. "Fabian?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. His eyes met mine, and then I melted into his chocolate brown eyes. He put his hand behind my ear and pulled my lips to his.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. The loud, old bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. We both ran inside, and hurried into the History room. We made it just in time before the late bell.

Mr. Winkler luckily didn't give us detention for almost being late to class. He took attendance as usual and started the lesson. I spent the entire class gazing dreamily at Fabian. He was so handsome, and he had that adorable little frown that he always gets when he is trying to concentrate.

The bell rang, and I snapped out of my Fabian fantasies. We walked together to our next class. We had a substitute teacher in Algebra today. He spoke in a funny, high accent and wore a sweater vest two sizes too small. He looked like an absolute nerd, but I usually didn't judge people on their appearance.

We proceeded through the rest of the school day, and then Joy walked up to me after the bell rang. "How about 8, my room is the first one on the ground floor?" She suggested. "Kay, what movie are we watching?" I asked, slamming my locker door shut. We walked outside the front doors of the school talking about our plans for this evening.

She seemed to be friendlier today; I guess she finally got over Fabian. I wondered what he had said to her to make her not cry. Joy felt her phone vibrate in her purse, and looked to see who texted her.

We walked in silence for the rest of the way to the house, she was busily texting. I never really texted much, even though Gran had bought the Unlimited Texting plan for me. We soon approached the Ra house and Joy waved goodbye.

I walked back to Anubis House, and opened the front door. Nobody had arrived home yet. I sat down on the couch and finished reading the last few chapters of my book. I checked the time. It was 4 PM. I opened my backpack and started my homework. Everybody else soon arrived.

"Where were you guys?" I asked once everybody arrived. "There was an after-school assembly about the upcoming fundraiser." Patricia explained, handing me a flyer. "Yeah, we were looking for you, but couldn't find you, so we went to the assembly." Mick explained.

"Was it mandatory to attend?" I asked, worried I might be in trouble. "Nah, you won't get into any trouble." Mick said, reading one of the flyers. I read the flyer; it seemed like a nice fundraiser. It would be held next Monday.

Tonight was my turn at chore duty, so I helped set the table for dinner. For dinner we had chicken. Alfie didn't start a food fight tonight. I washed the dishes and then went up to my room to check my emails. No new messages were in my inbox.

It was a quarter to eight. I grabbed my coat and told Trudy I'd be hanging out over at Joy's, and that I would be back by ten. She agreed, and then I walked over to the Ra House. Joy greeted me at the front door, and I walked inside.

The house looked similar to the Anubis House, but Anubis was much nicer, as Trudy had said on my first day here. Joy led me to her room, and we sat down on her bed. Apparently, in this house, the landlord allowed you to have TVs in your room. Victor would have a fit if he found you watching TV in your room at midnight…

Joy had picked out, Iron Man 2. I liked action movies; they were cool, and less scary than horror movies. She brought in a bowl of popcorn. "Thanks," I said, taking a handful. We talked all through the previews. She told me about how she and Patricia always have a movie night, and it is a lot of fun.

The movie finally turned on. I had seen Iron Man before, but wasn't able to see Iron Man 2 in theaters, and I didn't feel like buying it on DVD. The Blockbuster near where I lived had run out of business.

We stayed up until ten watching the movie, and then it ended. It was really good; I hope they make a third one. "I have to go, I told Trudy I'd be back by ten." I apologized. "Oh, that's ok." She said, turning off the TV.

She walked with me to the front door. "Thanks for having me over." I said, putting my jacket on. "No prob., thanks for not still being mad at me. I'm really sorry I was acting like such a witch." She apologized again. "Its okay, Patricia was like that, when we first met. She thought I had something to do with your disappearance." I explained.

"Oh," Joy said, she probably couldn't think of any other response. "I have to go, bye!" I walked outside. She waved goodbye and closed the door. I quickly walked over to Anubis House. Luckily, Victor wasn't giving his pin-drop speech, so I wasn't late.

I walked upstairs and got my PJs on. I sat down in my bed and picked out a new book that I checked out of the school library today. Victor gave his curfew speech, and then the house was silent. Amber was climbing under the covers of her bed.

"How was the movie?" She asked, putting her beauty mask on her face. "Good, it was a lot of fun. Maybe we could do that sometime, but we'd have to use my laptop." I said, still reading. "Cool," She said, turning her lamp off. She went to sleep.

I was in the middle of Chapter 3 when I heard footsteps outside my door. There was a flash of light from underneath the crack of the door, somebody with a flashlight. I placed my bookmark in my place, and noticed they slipped a note under the door.

I slowly tip-toed over to the door and went down on my knees. The note read:

**Nina, **

**Tomorrow at 8 am, we could start the research on our project. Ok?**

**Fabian**

I took the note and put it in my supplies drawer, where I kept all of my pens and pencils. I looked at the clock; it was a quarter to midnight. I turned my lamp off and fell asleep.

I dreamed of what tomorrow would be like, spending the day with Fabian. Yes, we would have to be focusing on our project, but we still would be hanging out together. I spent the rest of the night dreaming about him, his perfect face, he would play his guitar from me, and yes I had seen him playing it that one night.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Also, thanks for all of the reviews! Writing the story becomes so much easier with your support! **


	4. Chapter 4

_I think I've gone through this already, but I don't own HOA._

* * *

"Nina!" Amber shook me awake. "Whaaatt?" I asked groggily, throwing a pillow over my head. "Last night your alarm clock was going off at 4 in the morning!" Amber complained. I sat up, and checked my alarm clock. I set the alarm for 6:30 AM.

"Sorry," I mumbled, rolling over and falling back asleep. Amber walked out of the room to let me sleep in peace. After getting another hour of rest, I woke up. It was 7:30 AM. I got changed into a T-Shirt and sweatpants.

I tied my hair back into a low ponytail. I checked my e-mails and saw a new message from Gran. I opened the message.

**Nina,**

**I sent the box to your school today. It should arrive by tomorrow.**

**Gran**

The message was sent yesterday, so I would probably receive the box in the mail today. I went downstairs; Alfie was walking around the living room wearing an alien mask making beeping noises. I walked past him and to Fabian's room.

I softly knocked on his door; he opened it, and pulled me inside. He grasped my body and held me in a kiss. I moved my hand to behind his ear, and we fell onto his bed. We both burst out laughing. "You got my note?" He asked.

I nodded, still giggling. He took his laptop out of its case and sat down on his bed. I sat down next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. He signed into his computer and went onto the Internet.

"So, let's make our horse now, and then work on the report and interview later." He suggested. "Okay," He walked over to his desk and grabbed a bag full of materials. "I bought them last night when you were watching a movie." He explained, taking the contents out of the bag.

We glued the cardboard pieces together, creating a base for the horse. We spent an hour painting it; we decided to skip the Paper Mache part. I dropped paint on Fabian's shirt by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized. He got a wet paper towel and tried to wipe the stain, some of the paint came off.

"It's okay," He said, getting up off the bed and taking off his shirt. He revealed his pale white muscular chest. So handsome… He went into his drawer and put on another shirt. I started typing up the first part of our report.

He sat back down on the bed, and played with a few strands of my hair. I finished the first paragraph. "Nina," He mumbled nervously. "Yeah," I said, saving the work I had just done. He pinned me down onto the bed, but playfully.

I pulled his face to mine, and we locked lips. I rolled over, now I was on top of him. We kissed passionately for a while, until we lost track of time. "We should finish the report." Fabian said, pulling away. I nodded, and we both worked on the rest of the report, and then it was time for lunch.

Trudy made pizza for lunch. I grabbed three slices, last time two wasn't enough. Fabian and I sat down next to each other, eating. The doorbell rang, Trudy went to answer it. She came back in the room holding a package.

"Nina, darling?" She said, handing me the package. It was from Gran. I set the package down against the wall for a second while I cleaned up after myself. I then grabbed the package and walked to my room.

I didn't notice that Fabian followed me. I turned around, and was startled when I saw him. "What is it?" He asked, closing my bedroom door. "Gran said it was something of my parents." I said, removing the masking tape.

Inside the large box was another box. I opened that box and there was another box. I opened that box, and found a bunch of different items. I found a letter hidden underneath a couple of the objects. I opened it.

**Dear Nina,**

**If you are reading this, then Gran has finally given this box to you, since we are already dead. Yes, we know that we are dead; in fact, this is to explain to you why. We come from a very special family, and are connected to Ancient Egypt in a very special way. Hopefully, Gran has already sent you off to Anubis School, where your Great Grandmother Sarah Frobisher-Smythe lives. She has hidden the Cup of Ankh in the House of Anubis, which is where Gran will make sure you stay. It is your destiny as the Chosen One to put the Cup of Ankh together. I hope by now you have already done so, because you have an important destiny to fulfill. Inside this box, there is an Ancient Egyptian lockbox. Sarah should have given you the Eye of Horus necklace already, which you will use to open it. Inside is an Ancient Egyptian Prophecy. We know that you will be able to successfully fulfill the prophecy. Now, if you had wondered how your father and I died, and how Sarah's parents died, it wasn't because of an accident. There is evil in that house, House of Anubis. The black bird killed us, along with a friend of his, Rufus Zeno. Nina, beware the black bird, he is a descendent of a powerful god that imprisoned Anubis, as stated in the prophecy, that is all we're afraid we can tell you. Please work hard to fulfill the prophecy, and be careful. We have faith in you Nina.**

**Love, **

**Mom and Dad**

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Victor and Rufus had killed my parents and Sarah's parents, and now they were going to try to kill me! Fabian stared at the note, wide-eyed. "I can't believe that the mystery still isn't over." He muttered, re-reading the note.

He finished reading the note for a second time, and then noticed I was crying. He embraced me, and then kissed me on the cheek. I wiped my eyes and nodded. "I think it's time to call another Sibuna meeting…" He whispered.

I nodded again, and we both walked downstairs to inform all of the Sibuna members. I walked over to Amber and Patricia. "Sibuna meeting, now, in my room." I whispered. "Are you crying?" Amber asked.

"Um," I murmured. She and Patricia walked upstairs to my room. Fabian informed Alfie and Jerome, and we all met in my room. "So, what's this about?" Patricia asked, staring at the box on my bed. I took the note from out of the box, and placed it in the center of our circle for everybody to read.

Everybody stared at me in amazement after reading the note. "Wow," Amber said. I got out the box full of objects. "Which is the lockbox?" Alfie asked. We all rummaged through the items, and then I came across a narrow box with Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. There was an Eye of Horus symbol on it.

My locket began to glow, along with the box. I pressed my locket to the symbol on the top of the box, and it opened. Inside was a very old piece of paper. I unfolded it, there was a picture of the god Anubis locked behind bars, where another god was guarding the prison cell.

Written in gold writing was,

**The Chosen One shall free Anubis from imprisonment,**

**On the day of March Twent,**

**Beware thee who hold the key…**

"What is March Twent?" Jerome asked, puzzled. I looked closely, and it seemed as if the Y had faded. "March twentieth?" I said. "That's next week!" Fabian exclaimed. Today was March 13th. "What does the last line mean?" Amber asked.

"Beware thee who hold the key…" Fabian repeated, and then looked at me. I shrugged. "Where is Anubis being held anyway? It looks like a prison cell, but where? In the house, or somewhere else?" Patricia asked.

Then, a fuzzy image of one of my dreams came to mind. There was a pool of lava in the center, and in the center of the pool was a small island. The island was in the shape of an Eye of Horus. "I-I think I know." I said, snapping out of the flashback from my dream.

"Where?" Alfie asked. "I don't know exactly, but I had a dream one night. There was an island in the shape of an Eye of Horus, right in the center of a pool of lava." I explained my dream. "Where was this mysterious island?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. Fabian was looking through the box again, trying to find some other clue. He came across another old piece of paper, but this looked like a map. It was a map of Egypt and its pyramids.

Fabian knew a lot about Ancient Egypt, he started pointing out the names of all the Pyramids. My locket began to glow again. I put it on the paper, nothing happened. The locket continued to glow a bright red. I put it all over the paper, nothing was happening.

"Open it," I heard a whisper. "Who said that?" I asked. Everybody gave me a confused look on their face. "Said what?" Patricia asked. "Open it?" I said. I knew I heard someone's voice. Fabian's eyes began to widen.

"Nina?" He said, his mouth gaping open. "Ye…" I began to reply, but he turned me around to face my mirror. Written in dark, dripping red was "Open It." I screamed, and then Sarah's face appeared on the mirror. Everybody screamed at the top of their lungs…

* * *

**Okay, I left this chapter off on a cliffhanger. I hope you liked reading this chapter, It really explained a lot about the mystery of this story. I am so sorry it is such a shorter chapter, I tried not to reveal too much in this chapter. Please review to let me know how I did with writing this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Also, before I start the disclaimer and then the story, I would like to apologize for not posting this chapter up sooner. I had most of it written yesterday, but had to post it today so I could make any needed corrections and add to it.**

_House of Anubis is an awesome show, which I happen not to own._

* * *

The mirror then went back to normal. Everybody was breathing heavily, scared. My locket continued to glow. I opened it, and then Sarah's eyes in the portrait began to glow. My eyes started to grow wide again while I stared at the locket, which now opened to a secret compartment. I gasped, along with everybody else.

"That is _definitely _the most _beautiful _accessory I have ever seen." Amber said. Patricia rolled her eyes, there was Amber, talking about fashion accessories right in the middle of a horrifying event. I opened the secret compartment and inside was a piece of paper. I unfolded the paper, on it was a riddle.

**In the box there's one, two, three,**

**Find the one not a known part of history.**

"So, we are on another quest?" Alfie asked, trying to clarify things. "Um, well, I guess…" I mumbled, Fabian took the piece of paper and kept re-reading it over and over again, trying to decipher what the riddle meant. "What is there three of in the box?" Patricia asked, looking over Fabian's shoulder to read the message.

We all looked through the box. Inside was a photograph, a map of Ancient Egyptian Constellations, a doll, and a strange looking object. I took a close look at the photograph. It was in black and white, Gran was standing next to two young adults, probably my parents. My mom was holding a little girl's hand. I had seen this picture before… over Gran's fireplace mantle. I snapped out of my memories of Gran's house and put the photograph back in the box.

"There isn't two of anything." I said. "What is that object?" Jerome asked, pointing to it. I grabbed the object and held it in my hand. It looked similar to the fifth and sixth Cup of Ankh clue. There was a space to enter numbers. "Numerology, again?" I said, plugging in Sarah's numbers. It didn't work.

Next, I tried my numerology numbers. The object still didn't do anything. I frowned at it, frustrated. "What could the code be?" Fabian asked. "I don't know. I tried Sarah's numerology numbers and my numerology numbers." I sighed.

"Well, that's all I think we will find for today." Jerome said, getting up. Alfie started a random conversation with him on aliens, typical Alfie. Patricia and Amber got up also. "I wonder what this object is…" Fabian said, observing it.

"Some kind of Ancient Egyptian relic?" I guessed. Fabian made a facial expression as if he were saying "Duh," "How about we take this to my Uncle Ade. Maybe he will have a clue about what this whole prophecy thing is." Fabian suggested.

"Maybe," I agreed, examining my locket. The secret compartment had closed. "Let's go," Fabian said, getting up and walking downstairs. I caught up with him. "Darlings, where are you going?" Trudy asked, walking into the Main Hall. She had an apron and oven mitts on.

"We're going to visit Fabian's uncle." I said. Trudy's eyes lit up a bit. "Well, you two have fun. We will save lunch for you two." She said with a warm smile. "Thanks," Fabian said, leading me outside. "You have the clue, right?" He asked me. I opened my bag and pulled out the strange object.

I opened the door to his Uncle Ade's antique shop. The chimes hanging over the door rang. "Yes, how may I help you?" Fabian's uncle said, walking up to us. "Uncle Ade?" Fabian said. "Ah, Fabian, sorry, I have to clean these glasses!" He said, wiping his glasses with a cloth.

He finished cleaning his glasses, and then turned back to us. "What do you need?" He asked. I opened my bag and pulled out the object. "Do you know what this is?" I asked, handing him the strange object.

Fabian's Uncle Ade examined the object carefully. "I don't have the slightest idea what it is. It looks Egyptian, the hieroglyphics I mean, but that's about it." He said, handing me the object back. Fabian and I both sighed simultaneously.

"Would you two care for some tea and croissants?" Fabian's Uncle asked, revealing a silver antique tea set. "Um," I said, sheepishly. "Sure," Fabian said, pulling out a chair for me. I sat down, and he sat down next to me. His uncle poured us each a cup of tea.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking a sip of the tea. It tasted good, but was very hot. I set it down on the table to cool down a bit. I took a croissant from the plate in the center of the table. Back home in New York, Gran used to bake the best croissants, the Pillsbury ones.

"Uncle Ade, do you happen to have any artifacts or antiques from Ancient Greece?" Fabian asked, taking a bite into the croissant. "Ah, no, I am sorry. I only have antiques from here, England." He said. "Oh, its okay, we didn't really need it for our school project." I said, taking another sip of my tea. It had cooled down.

We had a long discussion about antiques with Fabian's Uncle Ade, and then Fabian said we should go. It was already 4 pm. I grabbed my bag and walked with Fabian to the door. Fabian waved goodbye to his uncle and led me back to Anubis house.

Trudy had left lunch in the refrigerator for us. Fabian and I warmed up the turkey sandwiches and ate our "lunch". "Nina, want to finish the project today?" Fabian asked, walking in the kitchen to put his dish in the sink. I followed him, finishing my glass of milk. "Okay, meet me in my room." I said, walking upstairs. It was his turn for dish duty.

He finished washing the dishes and walked up to my room. He slightly opened the door, and slipped through. He sat down next to me on my bed, and peered over my shoulder to see what I was up to. I had finished a few of the lines for the script.

Fabian took the computer and went back to our written report. We decided to take some of the facts from our report and have Fabian answer them while reciting our skit to the class. We finished the script in a short amount of time, and wrote a summary of our report to present to the class.

Someone pounded on the door. "Yes?" I asked. "Martin, Rutter, report to my office." Victor commanded, but he didn't seem angry. I guess that was just his usual tone, but I could tell that something was up. Why else would he call us into his office, to have a tea party with him and Corbier? I tried not to laugh, imagining that situation.

I looked at Fabian worried, what had we done wrong? He had the same worried expression on his face, and just shrugged, holding my hand as we walked to Victor's office. I slowly opened the door. Amber, Patricia, the entire Sibuna gang, and all of Victor's society was inside.

"What do you want?" Patricia asked. "It is _so _claustrophobic in here." Amber complained. Everybody stared in amazement that she knew such a long word. I had to agree though; it was pretty claustrophobic in the room.

I noticed Joy standing in the corner, next to who must be her father. "The Cup of Ankh, is it hidden safely?" Mr. Sweet asked. Everybody turned to face me. I hadn't told anybody at all where I had hidden the cup, not even Fabian.

I nodded. "The elixir, where is it?" Mr. Winkler asked. Victor looked down at his desk. "I-I threw it away…" Fabian mumbled. Disappointment filled everybody's face. A phone began to ring. It was Jerome's.

He read the text, and dropped his phone. His face froze. "Jerome, who was that?" Mrs. Andrews asked. "RUFUS!" I screamed, the window was opening. Rufus' angry, hatred-filled eyes met mine. I gulped, and Fabian wrapped his arms around me protectively.

Victor rushed to push him out the window, but he was too late, Rufus had managed to pull himself in. Amber screamed, trying to open the door. The doorknob popped off. Amber stared at us, a mixture of regret that she pulled too hard on the doorknob, and horror that Rufus was back. Alfie, Jerome, Amber, Patricia, Fabian, and I were pounding on the door, screaming.

Rufus held another hourglass in his hands, this time filled with poisonous scorpions that were commonly found in Ancient Egyptian tombs. Victor tried to attack Rufus. "Come any closer to me, and I'll break this glass." Rufus threatened, clenching the hourglass with his angry fists.

"What do you want?" Victor snarled, slowly stepping back. Rufus glared at me, furiously, and opened the bag he had wrapped around his shoulder. Out of the bag, he pulled the Cup of Ankh…

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, it just seems to make the story more interesting, not exactly knowing what happens next, but you probably get an idea. BTW, credit goes to the Season 1 Finale of HOA for the Rufus scene where he was holding the hourglass full of scorpions. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I am so sorry it came out so short. Lately, I have been having trouble trying to make my chapters longer, sigh…**

**Oh, and yeah, something I forgot to mention. This story is one of my many ideas for season 2 of HOA, which was confirmed in a New York press release. (Check Wikipedia, don't own Wiki btw.) YAY! I am pretty sure, that you will also agree, that Rufus will find out he is indeed not immortal and will seek revenge on Sibuna (and Jerome, though he is a part of Sibuna, Rufus will be even madder at his "spy").**


	6. Chapter 6

_Anubis of House Own Don't I (Read it backwards.)_

* * *

How did he get the Cup of Ankh? I had hidden it underneath the school auditorium, and didn't tell anybody where it was. "Zeno, how did you get the cup?" Victor asked.

"I thought you hid it." Fabian whispered in my ear. "I-I did, I have no idea how he found it…" I mumbled. "Oh, yes, _good job_ hiding the cup, Nina, isn't it?" Rufus said. "How did you even find it?"

"I followed you through the woods." He explained, placing the Cup of Ankh down on Victor's desk. "Now give me the real elixir!" Rufus boomed. "We don't have it." Sweetie said. "Of course you don't." Rufus said sarcastically, obviously not believing it.

"We threw it away!" Fabian shouted. Rufus started to get even angrier. He walked over to Victor's desk and ripped Corbier's head off. Everybody stared at him, confused. Was he trying to look for the last puzzle piece? If so, why would he, since the Cup has already been assembled.

"Where is it?" Rufus said, tearing the stuffed crow apart. "Where have you hidden the Elixir recipe? It was here!" Rufus snarled. My locket started to glow a bright red. _Perch. _I heard a voice say. It was Sarah!

"The elixir of life recipe, my father hid it in Corbier…" Victor muttered, searching the bird. Black feathers piled the floor. Corbier's head rested on Victor's desk. What did perch mean? I stared at Corbier. What was that thing he was standing on?

I gasped. He was perching on that brownish thing. I inched closer to Victor's desk, and noticed an Eye of Horus symbol on it. My locket started flashing random colors, red, blue, purple, green. I pressed my locket to the symbol.

The house began to shake like it did when we entered Sarah and my numerology numbers into the fifth and sixth puzzle pieces. "What's happening?" Joy's dad asked, holding Joy's hand. I clutched Victor's desk for support. It was like an earthquake was occurring underneath the house.

The shaking stopped, and light poured out of the remains of Corbier. Inside was a piece of paper with ingredients scrawled on it. Victor took the paper out of my hands, and examined it. "The recipe…" He mumbled, and a strange expression appeared on his face.

He actually looked… happy for once. Rufus grabbed the recipe out of his hand, and looked it over. While Rufus was reading the recipe, Victor pushed him out the window. "I will ge…" Rufus shouted, and then stopped. Jerome grabbed the Cup of Ankh and handed it to me. I clutched it tightly.

Trudy walked upstairs and opened the door. "Is everyone alright, that was a terrible earthquake." She asked, caringly. Fabian and I both nodded. Trudy noticed the doorknob that had fallen off.

"This pesky thing is always falling off." She said, screwing it back into the door. "I made supper." Trudy said, walking downstairs. The Sibuna Gang, including Fabian and I, walked downstairs. "What was Rufus saying?" I asked Fabian.

He shrugged. Victor's society went outside. They dragged Rufus's limp body into the main hall. Luckily, Trudy wasn't around to see him. "I think he's… dead." I said. Blood trailed down from his head. He must have been paralyzed when falling down, and… died.

Victor felt for a pulse. "He's dead." He said. Those words brought a mix of feelings to me. A mix of happiness and sorrow. I was happy that Rufus no longer posed a threat to me or the rest of the Sibuna gang, but he did die. All he ever wanted was to live forever, but he still was evil for doing such horrible things.

"We're going to take him to the forest to hide the remains." Victor said, dragging Rufus' body back outside. The teachers followed him. Joy walked over next to Patricia. Trudy walked in the room.

"Supper will get cold soon!" She said, gesturing for us all to come into the dining room. "Oh, Joy, how nice to see you! We have some extra supper if you'd like." Trudy offered. Joy smiled and nodded, pulling an extra chair to the table.

During supper, nobody said a word. Mick and Mara had already eaten supper earlier, and Trudy had said they were going to town. I gobbled down my hamburger, which was delicious, and waited for Fabian to finish eating.

We walked into Fabian's room with the unusual object. I lay on his bed, trying random combinations. Nothing seemed to work. "What could the code be?" He asked. I shrugged. "I've already tried Sarah's numerology number and mine."

Fabian thought for a moment about what it could be. "Well, this house was named after the Egyptian god Anubis maybe that has something to do with it?" He suggested. "Mr. Winkler said in class that the numerology number representing Anubis was 3, right?" I asked, remembering a previous history lesson.

Fabian nodded. I plugged in the three, and it locked in place. It was correct! "Now what are the other numbers?" I asked. Fabian thought again. He had that same frown from concentrating that I loved, I smiled.

"Well, maybe because the house was named after Anubis, it could be the dates that the house was made?" He suggested. I remembered Victor saying on my first day that the house was built on July 7th 1980; I plugged in the numbers 07-07-18-90. They all locked, and then the object broke open.

Our mouths gaped open widely. I spilled the contents from the object onto Fabian's bed. There were three maps. "In the box there's one, two, three…" I mumbled. The clue began to make sense. "I'm going to get everybody else." Fabian said. I nodded, and looked at the maps. They were two maps of pyramids, and one map of ancient Egypt.

Soon, the rest of the Sibuna members and Victor's society crowded around my room. "This is a map of Ancient Egypt," I said, pointing to the first map. Everybody passed it around to observe it. "Nina," Fabian said, pointing to one of the plotted pyramids on the map.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at the pyramid. "I've never seen this pyramid before." He said. Mr. Winkler, the history teacher, walked over and agreed. "Not known as a part of history…" The second clue began to make sense.

"That's it! I have to go there!" I said, figuring out the clue. "What are the other maps?" Fabian asked. I opened them up. "That is a map of King Tut's tomb," He said pointing to the one on the right.

We looked at the other map. It looked just like it did in my dream… "That's the pyramid, from my dream." I stated. "Since March 20th is coming up in five days, tomorrow after the assembly we should all visit this pyramid?" Mr. Sweet said.

Everybody agreed. I bought the plane tickets to Egypt; we got lucky they still had available seats. "I can't believe we are finding an ancient Egyptian hidden pyramid." Fabian muttered, pulling his lips to mine. Everybody left the room to leave us alone. We continued kissing for a while, it was wonderful…

* * *

**Please review! There are about two more chapters to this story, and then it's over. I hope you liked this chapter; I had a lot of trouble writing it for some reason. Well, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please continue to do so! **


	7. Author's Note

I am sorry to say this but I'm putting this story on hiatus. House of Anubis hasn't been on for so long that I am having trouble continuing with this story. I will try to begin updating again when HOA comes back on, but for now I'm taking a break from this story. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and again, I'm very very sorry.


End file.
